


【日向×Smoky】现象极

by woodyhinoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Relationships: Hyuga Norihisa/Smoky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	【日向×Smoky】现象极

能坐着绝不站着，日向纪久挂着睡不醒的表情，在众目睽睽之下瘫上了沙发，眼皮子就又耷拉了下去。

刚才走进来到坐下的过程里，Cobra一直拿平淡的眼神看着他，日向虽然不理解，但也没服输地死命盯了回去。睁个眼睛可真费劲。

他一面不耐烦着，一面想搞清楚Cobra这还没死的到底有什么重要的事要聚集SWORD，更重要的是，要扰他清梦。

今早上他被加藤叫醒的时候窝着一肚子气，烦躁得想立即出去杀人。不管加藤说什么，日向都用几倍的“哈？”打断他。

“日向你明明昨天还答应了山王的。”加藤不可置信地补充理由。

“什么玩意儿？”他蹬上木屐，用力踏了几声，一脸“关我什么事”的样子，明显就算是天大的事他也忘了个干净。

“就Cobra召集了SWORD的人，说有重要的事需要方面商量，”加藤大抵是感受到了日向比寻常还不耐烦的起床气，往后退了两步，“我怕你忘了，日向，我就说一声，达磨也是SWORD的一部分。”

日向抬起头来，用围观智障的表情看了几秒加藤。“...Smoky呢？”然后他闭上眼睛抽搐着嘴角问到，像是压制下什么情绪似的。

“Smoky那边不太清楚去不去。”加藤寻思着日向这脑子大半天也只能记住个无名街总长了。

于是日向拽过烟杆站起来，甩了加藤一个“你自己看着办”的眼神，就出了去。

就现在来看，Cobra最好真的有重要到需要面谈的事，不然日向也不知道自己能做出什么来。所以等Rocky问了个“Smoky呢”，Takeshi又答了个“我们做代表”之后，他就来了句:

“我说那小鸡崽儿是不是快不行了？” 

他那张脸上轻蔑的神情呼之欲出，谁都看得明白。不管是被扰了睡梦的气，还是对Smoky的什么气，总之，日向正在气头上。

要不是Cobra阻止他到“别说了”，日向可能还要把什么奇奇怪怪的形容词安在Smoky身上，说出更过分的话来。

让他抱着也许能见到Smoky的可能性来，结果来了的偏偏没有正想见的人，他哪能不气，所以他就贫了一句。

坐在网拦上的小P听到日向这话，差点就要跳下去揍他两拳了。Smoky在无名街所有人的心目中都是敬仰尊重的存在，哪能让个外人这么贬低。上次那“柔弱的家伙”已经叫他不爽了，日向居然还来个“小鸡崽儿”。

要说这世界上最能让小P觉得看不懂的，也就日向和Smoky了。明明前些日子还好好的，相处也算和睦，日向总来无名街这一事实大家纠结着纠结着也接受了。结果没过两天他们又老死不相往来似的，自己憋在自己的领地不再联系，日向也不来了，Smoky看起来与平常无异。

他们拒绝联盟提议之后回了无名街，小P不解气地把日向的话转述给Smoky。他觉得他迟早会为了Smoky去达磨揍日向一顿。

意料之外地，Smoky倚在床头只是无奈地闭着眼睛笑了笑。

“Smoky你都不生气吗-”

“算了，”他摆摆手开口，“就让他继续装。”

Smoky自然是知道原因的。前几天他们两个因为些问题吵了一架，互相骂了好些伤人的话，还动了手。当时他就被日向气得咳嗽个不停，不过等他把日向抵在墙上的时候，Smoky看着那双怒意冲天的眼睛，挥起的拳头到底没打下去，这场架也就不了了之了。

日向那家伙啊，记仇得很，Smoky清楚得不得了。

好歹也相处了些时候，他早就养成不对日向纪久置气这一本领了。要是日向说什么做什么他都生气的话，那还不早被那混蛋活生生气死了。

大概是一小时前的药发挥效用了，Smoky觉得身体自在了不少，起身带着几个人巡了一圈街区，无事发生。

“我出去一趟。”Smoky挥了挥手招呼到Yu几个人，是让他们不要跟的意思。虽然担心Smoky的身体没恢复好，但几人互相对了对眼色，还是听话地走了。

轻巧地翻过铁丝网，Smoky就到了达磨的领地，还隔着老远，他耳边就仿佛已经开始嘈杂起来。他慢悠悠地先去了趟本部，那地方人多声吵空气还浑浊，Smoky面带嫌弃地进了去，引来好多打量和疑惑的目光，只有达磨的人像是习以为常，看都没多看一眼。

“啊嘞？是Smoky啊。”左京吸了口烟，放下跷起的腿。

“日向呢？”人既然不在这儿，好像也只有一处可去。

“那位祖宗啊，在宗堂里生闷气呢。” 左京和加藤一同笑出了声，“正好，只有你能管住他，来了正好。”

Smoky叹了声，又有些想笑。

宗堂边上现在没人，安静得不像达磨。Smoky自若地走进去，一进门，侧眸就能看见盘着腿坐地下抽烟的一人，于是他也就地坐下了。

日向抬了抬眼睛，面上没什么表情变化，心里却一紧，烟雾才出口他就吞了回去，连带着手一甩烟杆也丢到了窗户外。

良久，两人就这样坐着，谁也不开口。

“喂。”Smoky喊了声，日向却一动也不动，眼睛都不眨一眨，像个活死人似的。

“喂，笨蛋。”他尝试了第二次，日向反而一转身就躺下了，还刻意背对过Smoky。

“不倒翁...日向ちゃん。”憋着笑，Smoky难得有心情来逗一逗日向。这种他绝不会叫出口的称呼，想想就知道是从谁那儿听来的。

村山那家伙...

别人说一说日向倒无所谓，但一旦经过Smoky的嘴说出来，就让日向此刻的表情滑稽又扭曲，绝对可以称之为变化精彩。

一句“干嘛”冲到日向嘴边，但迟疑过两秒又被咽了回去。

“真的不说话？”他人都来了，台阶都给铺好了，日向还是不理会自己。于是Smoky站起来整了整衣服，“不说话那我走了。”

欲擒故纵用在日向纪久身上明显是很有效的方式，没等Smoky走出宗堂，身后的家伙就迅速起身跟上来了。

日向跟着Smoky一路回了无名街。Smoky翻过无名街和达磨的界线之后，日向不得劲地瞪着他的背影，把铁丝网踢开一个大洞，直接走了过去。

豆腐渣工程，毫无作用。明天就让兄弟们来修一堵水泥墙，日向生气地想。

这次两个人坐在Smoky破破旧旧的房间，日向似乎还是没有准备先开口的意思。这人大爷似的神态和模样，让人一时分不清谁才是无名街的主人。

“...吃饭团吗，Lala中午刚做的。” 

说起Lala，Smoky想到Lala第一次在这里碰见日向那时，三个人都尴尬了一会儿，最后Lala一声“お兄ちゃん”，叫得日向可以说是表情复杂神情奇异。还真是好笑的记忆。

“那我给你讲个故事吧，”日向没有反应，Smoky努力找着话聊，还兀自奇怪着他们俩的角色怎么调了个个，正常情况下相处时似乎日向才是说得多的一个，“优秀的人怀揣梦想，因为优秀所以离梦想很近，久而久之他身边聚集了许多人-”

“少罗里吧嗦了，这算什么故事。”沉寂了这些时候，日向终于被激得开口，“...都跟我讲过十几二十遍了。”

Smoky扬扬眉毛，笑了出来。”你究竟在气些什么？”他站起来朝日向走了两步，无奈地接话，“如果你觉得那么不解气的话，和我打一架不就完了。”

“你真的是日向吗？”Smoky伸手拍他的脸。

如此生着闷气，而不是有什么说什么，一切的出发点是只图自己爽，天不怕地不怕没事就闹翻天的、那个正常的日向纪久。

“还不是因为你什么都不跟老子说？！”日向打开Smoky的手，腾地站起来。

他突然提高了音量，声音之大，在没有隔音概念的无名街，直接吓得外面一个后空翻刚跳起来的Takeshi在空中一个踉跄，差点跑酷失败。

暂且不追究日向又来无名街的事实，Takeshi心里一咯噔，觉得生命安全比较重要。

“问你也什么都不说，你知不知道我看见你灰不拉几的头发和眼睛就来气，”这似乎就是上次争吵的引爆点，“你这个样子是什么，僵尸吗？哑巴吗？”

要不是他面对着的是Smoky，日向真想一拳抡他脸上。

“跟老子说你是不是会掉块肉？”日向啐了口，语气不善。

看着日向叭啦叭啦的，Smoky却想着在无名街哪里去找个疯狗专用嘴套给他戴上。

“所有发生的事都是有前因后果的，既然不明白原因，那就顺其自然，对我来说，只要保护家人们存活下去就行了。”

“你少来。”Smoky的话像是没起到任何作用，尾音刚落日向就恶狠狠地撂了几个字。

“这句话应该我说才对，白痴，”Smoky揪过日向的衣领，“看着我，看清楚，头发和眼睛变了如何，我还是原来的我。”

像是解释，又仿若是宣告般的，他独特的嗓音携着一字一句，清晰地响在日向耳边。

“真是个白痴。”Smoky下了个结论。

“扯鸡巴蛋。”日向扯着嘴角反驳。

他一手揽过Smoky的脖子吻了上去，过于用力，毫无章法，牙齿立即磕破了嘴唇，尝得到的血腥气交融在唇舌缠绕间，躁动因子愈发兴奋起来。

也该消气了。Smoky想着。

那天日向动手动脚的意图被识破，Smoky抡了一脚之后，最后他还是不情不愿地走了。好歹作为一区领头，除了睡觉干架以及见Smoky之外还算有事得亲自去做。Smoky也一样。

所以接下来几天他都没瞧见糟心的红色身影，Smoky得了点身心清净，睡觉休息都安生了些。不过日向去不去无名街从来都是不打招呼的，根本没法预料他什么时候会发疯。

夜晚最深时，除了依稀的猫猫狗狗叫声，周遭一片寂静。无名街可不像白魔和达磨，到了晚上人们是需要休息的。

Smoky吃过药后头脑昏沉，到了凌晨的点，也在只有他的房间里惺忪浅眠。

门被打开，有人进来，打翻了什么东西，然后床的一侧因为重量微陷，这一切他都在迷糊间一清二楚。也许是他潜意识里知道这个对象的身份，是他给予过信任的人，所以Smoky一直困倦着没睁开眼睛。

接着就是后脖上的一阵湿滑纠缠，像有人在舔着咬着，搞了好一会儿都不肯放开。

“别闹。”Smoky半梦半醒地说了声，意识停留在光怪陆离间不愿清醒。

“醒了正好。”他出声之后，那人的动作反而更嚣张起来，手指扳过Smoky的下巴，不由分说地就吻了下去。

不张口就被咬了下唇，Smoky疼得一放松，舌头就伸了进来，放肆翻搅，口腔里的烟味惹得Smoky皱起眉头。

靠，日向纪久这混蛋。

他一睁开眼睛，就对上日向那直勾勾的沉着情欲的双眸，让人不自在。日向一面转了个角度亲着，一面就急不可耐地伸手去解Smoky的裤子。

Smoky一巴掌拍过去，又被日向攥住手腕，两个人手上不带停地想制住对方。

眼见着没其他办法，Smoky索性咬了日向的舌头，手肘用力地往上一击，膝盖捅向日向的下腹。

日向痛得退开了，却又马上抱死了Smoky的身体，缚得Smoky动都动不了。他埋在Smoky颈间，鼻间嘴里呼出的热气烘在裸露的肩颈。

身体贴紧了彼此，胸膛在一处起伏着，日向的胡茬扎得Smoky的皮肤有点痒。

“半夜三更跑这儿来做什么？”Smoky动了动，立即被搂得更紧了，他认命似地躺着。

“我想做什么？”日向明知故问。也是，用脚趾头想也知道这条疯狗在发情，“上面那两个盯梢的还不准我进来。”接着话来的是一声轻笑。

“你把他们怎么了？”Smoky无奈地问。

“嘛，绑起来了。”他说话的声音闷闷的，“绑在最上面，还可以继续盯梢呢。”隐约透露着点得意。

“疯狗。”Smoky说。

“野猫。”日向回了一句。

“疯狗。”

“野猫。”

拌了两句嘴，日向终于翻了个身放开了Smoky，平躺在了旁边。

“...兰丸来找过我了。”日向盯着天花板上挂着的灯泡，突然转变到Smoky想不到的话题。Smoky闻言偏过头去看他，烟蓝色的瞳仁将情绪掩在那之后，表面看起来冷漠非常。

“要我和他一起对付SWORD，首先就是Rascals。”日向的表情不带任何温度，“大概过不了几天就要开打。”

视线从日向的侧颜扯开，转而也看向了天花板上的光源，Smoky依旧没答话。一方面他确实不知道说什么，一方面那是日向，是达磨自己的事，他管不着。

日向停了两分钟，光线直直刺进他的眼睛，照得他眼睑发红，干涩不已。

“在兰丸眼里，我和他是同类，残忍的，没有感情的，不要命的那类人，”沉默之后再启声，日向顿了顿，屏住了呼吸补充，“死了之后下地狱的人。”

一分一秒流逝着，让日向嘴角扯起的笑有些扭曲。

“呐，但Smoky这样的好人就会去天堂。”他突然恢复了玩笑的语气，转换得却一点也不流畅，听起来生硬又艰涩。连呼吸也是那样，短促又断断续续的。

你在诅咒我马上死吗？

Smoky本来想脱口而出的，可他眨了眨眼睛，却不想这么说了，反倒像是想起了什么，倏而勾起唇角温柔笑了。

本可以脱身离开，本可以全身而退，本不该轻易交付，本不该奋不顾身深陷其中，但是，从他和日向纪久纠缠在一起的那瞬间起，Smoky再无法顾及责任和感情之外的东西。

这大概是他的诅咒，也是注定。

Smoky侧过了身，这下轮到他伸手扳过日向的脸，让日向看向自己。

日向的眼睛里，是只有面对他才会有的迟疑和逃避，Smoky明白，也全单收下，所以他沉沉缓缓地开口。

“等我们都死了，我不去天堂，跳下去找你。”Smoky慢慢靠近，他们的目光汇集在一起，纠缠为解不开的死结。

“一起下地狱吧，日向纪久。”

日向握紧了Smoky置在他脸上的手，歪着嘴角笑得悲凉又真挚。唇间最后一分距离磨灭之前，Smoky念下他的誓言。

心甘情愿，义无反顾，在所不惜。


End file.
